


Whispered Words

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Ken hears voices, Word Count Sets Boot Camp, just one voice really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's gone.  He'll never come back.  So why does Ken still hear the Digimon Kaiser's voice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispered Words

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Whispered Words  
 **Characters:** Ken  
 **Word Count:** 100|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Angst| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for Word Counts Set Boot Camp, prompt #1, 100 words; Written for Diversity Writing, section A, #46, 100 word drabble.  
 **Summary:** He's gone. He'll never come back. So why does Ken still hear the Digimon Kaiser's voice?

* * *

_It would be easy. They trust you._

“Shut up,” Ken muttered to himself. Or to the Digimon Kaiser. He wasn't the Kaiser anymore, so he wasn't talking to himself, but the Kaiser was gone, so why could he talk to him at all? 

_I'm never gone. I'll never leave. You **are** me. You always have been._

Ken wanted to shout that it wasn't true. That he'd chosen a different path, one that didn't hurt people anymore. 

_You always hurt people. Why should you care about them? They're nothing. Peons. **Insects**._

Ken did not scream. But, oh, how he wanted to. 

**The End**


End file.
